


Bad touch

by The_WriterWoman



Series: Touch of love [2]
Category: Knives Out (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, But I was rooting for him, F/M, I know Ransom is an asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23531842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_WriterWoman/pseuds/The_WriterWoman
Summary: Things for Ransom, never went as planned.
Relationships: Marta Cabrera/Ransom Drysdale
Series: Touch of love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693420
Comments: 18
Kudos: 170





	Bad touch

**Author's Note:**

> This is 'One touch from Ransom's POV. I went more in to a character study for him because I love the character so much, and there has to be a reason the way he is. Not condoning it though. Shitty things happening to you doesn't give you an excuse to be an asshole. I apologise for any mistakes. Enjoy!

Ransom had never bought into all that soulmate stuff. He knew it happened. He was just sick of all the cutesy ways it happened for other people. A helping hand when they’ve fallen over. A comforting hug in a time of need. There was even a news article about a guy in jail and he met his soulmate, who was a nurse in the medical, while being patched up after a fight that broke out. Soulmates are supposed to be each other’s comfort, so they can’t stay away from each other very long, so the guy got out of jail and was placed in house arrest. At least he had his soulmate through it all. Ransom was bitter and cynical about the whole thing. 

Growing up, he knew that his parents weren’t soulmates. They were the type of people who either couldn’t be bothered to wait for their true love, like his dad. Or their soul mate was dead, like his mother’s. They never talked about it. More of a marriage of convenience rather than love. Just so they’re not alone. Also so they can have an heir to pass their legacy to. He had wished for siblings growing up, rather than being left with the nannies to raise him all the time. Hardly seeing his parents as they ran off to here, there and everywhere. Running multi million companies. He was close to his Grandfather, Harlan. Harlan has lost his soulmate, Random’s grandmother, years before to cancer. Ransom didn’t really remember her much, as he was too young when it happened. What he did remember, was sitting on his Grandfather's knee, listening to stories of how Harlan had helped a young woman who was being blown away in the wind, her umbrella inside out. She almost landed face first in a puddle, if Harlan hadn’t caught her. 6 year old Ransom’s eyes shone in awe of the beauty of finding the one person you’re destined to be with for the rest of your life. That they’ll be there when you need them most. When you’re alone, scared, or helpless. They’ll be there. 

That same childish awe left Ransom at the age of 10, when he was left all alone, all the time. And there was no soulmate to save him. 

So he became the bitter, cynical man he is today. The black sheep of the family. The lay about. The sloth. Never to amount to anything, if you believed what his uncle Walt said. He caused shit with his family, and for his family. Money bailing him out every time. He became hateful to soulmates, hating his own for never being there when he needed them. Leaving him to put up with his shitshow of a family on his own. At night though, when he’s all alone, he becomes that wistful naive 6 year old again, wishing for his soulmate to come and save him from this life. Hugging on to his pillow till the light rises in the morning. Preparing for another day of being alone in a world full of people. People who cared about what was in his pockets, and not in his head. 

He never paid much attention to Marta before. He’s not blind, so he could appreciate her soft, warm beauty when she first came to work for Harlan. Silently standing in the background like a statue. Sometimes he forgot she was there. They never really crossed paths that much. Then Harlan cut him out of the will, and told him he was giving it all to Marta. He really didn’t see what was so special about her. Either way, he set a plan in motion to kill Harlan. Having Marta help him incriminate herself was funny at first. Somewhere along the way, between the diner and the car chase, something shifted. He wasn’t quite sure what though. It got to the point where he thought about making the finger point somewhere else, as Marta seemed like a naive innocent puppy. As horrible as he could be sometimes, he couldn’t kick puppies. 

Then he was found out. And Marta stopped looking at him with trusting eyes, and instead with disgust. He couldn’t bear it. He wanted to wipe that look away forever, so he made a snap judgment. 

‘In for a penny’ 

He dashed forward, grabbing the first knife he could from the wheel of knives, and ran towards Marta. He grabbed her shoulder to keep her still, and a jolt of electricity went shooting in his arm, hitting the base of his skull and he was aware of 3 things. 1) He didn’t register landing at first 2) The jolt of electricity sent a pleasurable feeling coursing through his body 3) Marta felt so tiny underneath him. He stared at her, confused as to what had just happened. Why wasn’t she dead? Why was she still breathing? He looked to the knife he picked up and pulled it back, the retractable blade coming back out. Ransom looked back into Marta’s eyes, and it felt like the world stopped. His eyes glued to the warm brown of hers, almost gold in the light. Tears began to gather in the corner of her eyes, and it felt like his heart stopped. He caused that. He just tried to kill his soulmate. He moved his head in disbelief. 

‘Shit’ 

Where do they go from here?

**Author's Note:**

> Well I hope you liked this one! I might add more to this as I'm really enjoying it. Leave a comment if you liked :)


End file.
